Stories: The Witch of Turquoise Meadow
Story written by: Redfork2000 Plot One strange morning, t''he Red Crystals wake up, and find weird things happening in Echo Creek. After discarding a few possibilities, the Red Crystals come to the conclusion that Echo Creek is being invaded by a witch! However, Tommy believes the witch might not be as bad as the others think. What will happen when the Red Crystals begin their quest to hunt down the witch that has been casting spells in Echo Creek?'' Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Boulder * Pepper * Wendy Story One strange morning in Echo Creek... * Red Fork: *''sleeping in his bed* Yes, more food please! ''Red Fork rolls around in his bed, dreaming of eating food. On the table beside his bed, there's a large cookie jar. Red Fork continues dreaming, until suddenly, a loud noise wakes him up, making him jump out of his bed. * Red Fork: Aah! Red Fork falls out of bed, causing the table to fall down as well, and the cookie jar on the table falls onto Red Fork's head, trapping the unicorn's head inside it. * Red Fork: Wow... physics. Meanwhile, Blue Ocean was in his bed... * Blue Ocean: *''dreaming* Oh yes. I'd love to go watch a sci-fi movie with you! Sarah... ''Suddenly, Blue Ocean jumps out of bed when the loud noise is heard, causing him to hit his head, ending up dizzy on the floor. * Blue Ocean: What in the world? In Blast's house, Blast was sleeping in his bed as well. * Blast: *''dreaming* Jaiden, I want us to be together forever. Would you marry me? ''Suddenly, the same loud noise is heard, causing Blast to jump out of his bed, hit his head against the ceiling, and then aimlessly flied into a wall, making the picture on the wall fall onto his head. His head rips through the painting, leaving the picture stuck around his neck. * Blast: Aah! What was that!? Tommy was sleeping in his bed, when suddenly, he heard the weird noise. He got out of bed, confused, and looked out the window. * Tommy: Huh? What's that funny sound? Alice was in her bed, sleeping peacefully, until suddenly, she heard lots of noise outside her house. People calling her, knocking on the door, yelling out loud, and more. * Alice: What's everyone doing awake so early? Alice got out of her bed, and walked to the door. Her hair was still a mess, just like it was every morning before she brushing it. Alice opened the door, only to find Red Fork with a cookie jar stuck on his head, Blast with a picture frame stuck on his net, Blue Ocean showing her his notes from his notebook, with Lemon Glass hiding behind him, Boulder pointing around, Tommy seeming excited about something, while they all yelled at the same time, making it impossible for her to understand anyone. * Alice: Hey, hey! What is going on? * Red Fork: A loud noise! * Lemon Glass: It was something very scary! * Blue Ocean: It scared me to the bones! * Tommy: I heard a cool sound! * Blast: You've gotta help us! * Alice: *''exclaims loudly* One at a time! ''Everyone stops as soon as Alice yells this. * Alice: Thank you. Now, what's going on? * Blast: Me first! Me first! * Alice: Ok, Blast. * Blast: There I was... sleeping peacefully, having some sweet dreams. Until suddenly, I heard a loud noise! Everything started shaking around! *''waves his hands in the air* Then, it stopped. And when I looked around... there it wasn't. The family portrait I had on the wall. It was nowhere to be seen! * Blue Ocean: It wouldn't happen to be this one, wouldn't it? *''pulls the picture frame off of Blast's head, and looks through the hole in it* * Blast: Yeah, it looks just like that one... though I don't remember my mom looking so much like you, Blue Ocean. * Alice: What about you, Red Fork? * Red Fork: *''pulls the cookie jar off of his head* Well, whatever it was, it ate my cookies! * Alice: Really? * Red Fork: Well, actually, I ate my cookies. But it made me do it! * Alice: I see... * Tommy: I was asleep, and then I heard this cool sound, and I... * Alice: *''interrupts* ''Uh, thank you Tommy. Lemon Glass, what about you? * Lemon Glass: I'm not sure what it was, but it was very scary! * Alice: Well, what we have here is a mystery! ''Tommy walks away, and sees a puff-shroom wearing a cap backwards. * Tommy: Hey, look at this puff-shroom! * Blue Ocean: Well, that's weird. * Blast: Is it a rapping puff-shroom? * Tommy: That cap reminds me a bit of Opposite Blast. * Alice: Oh, of course. That must be Opposite Blast turned into a puff-shroom. Anyone could see that this only means... *''gasps*'' Red Fork, Blue Ocean, Lemon Glass, Boulder and Blast gasp along with Alice, all of them seeming extremely scared. * Red Fork: Alice, who could possibly turn a powerful villain into a small puff-shroom? * Blue Ocean: One thing's for sure, pony magic can't do that. * Alice: There's only one possible explanation for this. Echo Creek is being invaded by... a witch! Everyone gasps, except Tommy, who looks pretty curious and excited. * Tommy: A witch? That sounds cool! * Alice: Of course not! * Blast. It's terrible! * Tommy: What are you talking about? Our friend Amelia Amethyst is a witch, isn't she? * Alice: Well, yes... * Blue Ocean: But only one kind of witch pulls off these magic tricks regularly. * Red Fork: A witch hazel! * Tommy: Uh... what's a witch hazel? * Everyone else: WHAT'S A WITCH HAZEL!? * Alice: ♪Everyone knows what a Witch Hazel's like♪ * Blue Ocean: ♪It's got a messy hair and a hat like a spike♪ * Alice: ♪With spooky teeth that are sharp as a tack♪ * Blue Ocean: ♪And wing-a-ma-things coming out of its back♪ * Tommy: Really? * Blue Ocean: Exactly! ♪'Cause its bottom is up and its top's really down♪ ♪So its head is it's feet or the other way 'round♪ ♪And it's wide as a river and tall as a tree!♪ ♪Imagine gigantic♪ ♪And times it by three!♪ * Alice: ♪It spooks here and there♪ ♪It casts spells high and low♪ ♪It's got three horns above♪ ♪And eleven below!♪ * Blue Ocean: ♪And those are its good points♪ ♪There's much more to know!♪ * Everyone except Tommy: ♪About the, dreadfully dreaded♪ ♪Thoroughly three-headed♪ ♪Horribly hazardous Hazels!♪ * Tommy: Wow, neat! * Alice: Neat? It's most certainly not neat! ♪Everyone knows that they lurk and they creep♪ ♪The best time to see one is when it's asleep♪ * Blue Ocean: ♪If you sneak up behind it and yell a little♪ ♪You can tell which part's Witch♪ ♪And which part is Hazel!♪ * Red Fork: ♪They'll steal all your cookies♪ * Lemon Glass: ♪and eat your last crust♪ * Boulder: ♪Haunt your house♪ * Blast: ♪til it's nothing but dust♪ * Everyone except Tommy: ♪The worst part of all is♪ * Tommy: They're, different from us? * Blue Ocean & Alice: ♪They're the... dreadfully dreaded♪ ♪Thoroughly three-headed♪ ♪Fiercely ferociously♪ ♪Mostly atrociously♪ ♪Horribly hazardous♪ ♪Hazels!♪ The music ends with everyone but Tommy hugging each other in fear, while Tommy continues fascinated by everything he's heard so far. * Tommy: That sounds so cool! * Alice: Blue Ocean, where does the closest witch hazel live? * Blue Ocean: *''takes his tracking device* According to my tracking device, the closest witch hazel lives in Turquoise Meadow. * Lemon Glass: What do we do then? * Tommy: How about we go find the witch hazel that's behind this? * Alice: Go hunt down the witch hazel? I'm not sure... * Blue Ocean: But, what other choice do we have? * Lemon Glass: Hide in our closets? * Red Fork: Hm... I think hunting down that witch hazel might be our best option. * Alice: Ok. Fortunately, I can guide our process of capturing the witch hazel that's responsible for all our troubles. Just go to your houses, and bring anything you can. Then, I'll show you how we're going to capture that creep. Ok? * Everyone else: Got it! ''Everyone runs back to their houses to bring different things for the adventure. After about an hour, they all return to Alice's house. * Alice: Ok, let's see what you've got. *''turns around, and gasps in surprise*'' Alice sees lots of pizza boxes, a grandfather clock, a cello, an umbrella, a soccer ball, an empty chest, a rake, a bucket, an hourglass, and several other random items that Red Fork, Blue Ocean, Blast, Boulder and Lemon Glass brought. * Alice: Did anyone bring anything useful? * Tommy: I brought some rope! * Alice: Oh, perfect! *''grabs the rope* Thanks Tommy. A rope is one of our best options to capture a witch hazel. All you have to do is aim at her, and toss. *''bring a barrel with a witch hazel painted on it* ''Here, let's practice. * Red Fork: Got it. * Blue Ocean: Ready! * Blast: Yeah! * Alice: Aim... and toss! ''Everyone tosses their rope, but instead of trapping the barrel, they all catch Alice with their ropes. * Alice: *''serious look* Brilliant... * Tommy: Let me try! ''Tommy aims, and tosses his rope, catching the barrel easily. * Tommy: I did it! Now let's go for that witch hazel! Let's go! * Alice: Uh, wait a minute Tommy. A quest to hunt down a witch hazel could be frought with danger. * Tommy: But... * Blast: Uh... sorry Tommy, but you can't argue with a word like frought. * Tommy: But, I really want to go with all of you. * Alice: It's too dangerous, and you're the youngest of all of us. You could get hurt. * Tommy: So... I can't go? * Alice: I'm sorry, Tommy. * Tommy: *''silent for a moment, and walks away slowly* Ok... * Lemon Glass: Don't feel bad Tommy. Maybe you can come next time. ''Alice continues preparing everyone else for the adventure, while Tommy watches from the window of his house. * Tommy: I just wish I could join the adventure too. I mean, I've been with them through so many adventures. Why can't I join them now? Is that witch hazel really that bad? Tommy stops to think, until he has an idea. * Tommy: I've got it! I'll just wait for them to go, and then I'll go search for that witch hazel on my own! I'll show them that I'm just as brave as them! Yeah! Tommy prepares his stuff, and gets ready to hunt down the witch hazel. Meanwhile, the rest of the Red Crystals is already at the entrance to Turquoise Meadow. * Alice: And we're ready to enter Turquoise Meadow! * Red Fork: It sure is brave of you to come along, Lemon Glass. * Lemon Glass: It's just that I thought, that instead being hiding alone in my house, I'd rather hide here with you guys. * Alice: Don't worry. With our training, our superior tactics, and our tools, we'll have that Witch Hazel down in no time! We'll be done before lunch time. * Red Fork: I hope so. I heard Red Spoon's going to make lasaña today! * Alice: And here we are, Turquoise Meadow! Home of the dreaded, witch hazel! * Lemon Glass: This place looks scary... * Alice: Come on, Lemon Glass. There's nothing to be afraid of! Alice crosses the borderline, officially entering Turquoise Meadow. * Blast: See? Alice didn't get turned into a puff-shroom! Yet... * Alice: Blast, come over here! * Blast: Got it! Blast flies to the other side of the line, but crashes into a tree, and then lands on Alice. * Blast: Hey, look! I didn't get turned into a puff-shroom either! * Alice: Yet... Red Fork, Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass cross as well. * Red Fork: Well guys, it seems like both sides of the borderline are pretty much the same, at least so far. * Alice: Now it's time to show that witch hazel a thing or two! Ready? Forward, march! * Blue Ocean: Let's go! * Alice: ♪No time to lose♪ ♪Chin up, tallyho♪ ♪We'll never stop till those Heffalumps go♪ * Blue Ocean: ♪The best Hazel-quest you'll ever know♪ * Everyone: ♪They're the dreadfully dreaded♪ ♪Thoroughly three-headed♪ ♪Horribly hazardous Hazels♪ ♪The dreadfully dreaded♪ ♪Thoroughly three-headed♪ ♪Massively monstrously♪ ♪Unbearably scare-ably♪ ♪Horribly hazardous Hazels!♪ The music stops. Alice continues to lead the way, with Blast following her closely. Red Fork gets stuck in a log, so Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass stop to help him get out. * Alice: And remember! It's important that we stick together! * Blue Ocean: Just a minute! Alice and Blast don't notice that the others have stopped, and move on. Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass get Red Fork out of the log, and accidentally end up going in another direction. * Red Fork: Thanks guys. If we didn't stick together, this quest could be very dangerous. * Blue Ocean: You're right. Meanwhile, after everyone had left to hunt down the witch hazel, Tommy reaches Turquoise Meadow. * Tommy: Ok, this is it. Tommy, you can do this! You're going to find that witch hazel! Yeah! If I do it, my friends are going to be so proud of me! They'll invite me to all their adventures! *''realizes he's talking to himself* Ok Tommy, you've got to stop talking to yourself... now! ''Tommy walks into Turquoise Meadow, ready to find the witch hazel. He searches across the meadow for a good while. He searched high, he searched low. He searched everywhere he could. However, after a long search, he still hasn't been able to find the witch hazel. * Tommy: Phew... wow, hunting down a witch hazel is harder than I thought. I guess now would be a good time to eat that snack my mom packed for me! Tommy opens his lunchbox. Inside there's a sandwich, an apple, a cookie and a juice box. * Tommy: Time to eat! However, before Tommy could begin eating, he hears some noise coming from the bushes. * Tommy: Huh? What's that? Tommy walks towards the bushes, leaving his lunchbox open. However, when Tommy checks the bushes, he can't see anything. So he returns to his lunchbox, only to find that someone has stolen his food. * Tommy: Aah! Who stole my food!? Tommy hears a mysterious laughter from behind the trees. He gets frightened, but then, he remembers what Alice taught him. * Tommy: Witch hazel! If it's you, come out! I came here to capture you! Tommy walks slowly towards where the laughter is coming from. Suddenly, a ghost pepper pops out from behind a tree, scaring Tommy. * ???: BOO! * Tommy: Aah! * ??? *''laughs* You should've seen your face! Priceless! * Tommy: W-w-who are you? * ???: My name is Pepper! Nice to meet you! What's your name? * Tommy: I'm, T-t-tommy. You're not a witch hazel, are you? * Pepper: Nope. I'm a ghost pepper! *''laughs a bit* ''I do know a witch hazel, though. * Tommy: Really? Would you take me with her, please? * Pepper: *''playful* ''Hm... I'm not sure... * Tommy: Please! * Pepper: You know what? Since you're such a cute and nice guy, I'll take you to meet her. * Tommy: Yay! So, where is she? * Pepper: Just follow me! ''Pepper flies away quickly, while laughing the whole time. * Tommy: Hey, wait! Tommy runs after Pepper, trying to keep up with her. Meanwhile, Alice and Blast are walking through the meadow, when suddenly, Alice finally realizes that half of the team is missing. * Alice: Blast, where are the ponies? * Blast: Huh? *''looks around* Beats me. * Alice: I can't believe this. They got lost!? * Blast: I'm afraid so. * Alice: Well, we'll surely run into them soon. Right now we have to focus on putting some traps for the witch hazel. * Blast: Aye-aye, trustworthy captain! * Alice: *''blushes* ''Let's get to work, shall we? ''However, the two teens are suddenly interrupted by a weird noise, which startles both of them. * Blast: What's that!? * Alice: Could it be... the witch hazel? * Blast: What do we do? * Alice: To the bush, quick! Blast and Alice hide in a bush. Meanwhile, Red Fork, Lemon Glass and Blue Ocean are walking towards them, unaware of their friends' presence. * Lemon Glass: Did you guys hear that noise? * Red Fork: That? Oh, it was just my stomach. I'm getting really hungry. Heh heh... In the bush... * Blast: So, why are we hiding, again? * Alice: We're not hiding! We're planning an ambush! * Blast: So, do you see the witch hazel? * Alice: Not yet... Wait! I can use my famous witch hazel call to lure her over here. * Blsat: You have an infamous witch hazel call? * Alice: You can't hunt down a witch hazel without one, you know. Alice starts making weird noises.This drives Blast crazy, and he begins to yell in frustration. All of this noise scares the ponies that are nearby. * Lemon Glass: What's that!? * Blue Ocean: No idea, but it sure is a dreadful sound. * Red Fork: Yeah, it sounds worse than Blue Ocean singing in the shower. * Blue Ocean: Hey, I'm a perfect singer! * Lemon Glass: Do you suppose it might be a witch hazel pronnouncing some kind of ancient enchantment? * Red Fork: Well, now that you mention it, it does sound a bit like an ancient spell. * Blue Ocean: Or like an agonizing zebra. Either one. * Red Fork: Let me have a look. Red Fork looks around for where the noise is coming from. Meanwhile, back in the bush... * Blast: Ah! Stop that noise! * Alice: It's a witch hazel call! * Blast: Well, it's driving me crazy! Blast and Alice begin arguing, and Alice's hair is seen popping out of the bush. * Lemon Glass: What do you see, Red Fork? * Red Fork: I think... I see the witch hazel's hair. * Blue Ocean: How do you know it's the witch hazel? * Red Fork: It looks like the hair witches have in fairy tales. Dark, messy and ugly. Inside the bush, Blast and Alice continue arguing, and Blast accidentally shoots an ice blast out of the bush, hitting a nearby branch. * Lemon Glass: What else? * Red Fork: She did an ice spell! * Blue Ocean: It has to be a witch hazel! * Lemon Glass: Oh my! *''hides behind Red Fork*'' * Red Fork: Be brave, Lemon Glass. This is our chance to save our town. *''his stomach growls* And our food! * Lemon Glass: You're right! Wait, what? * Blue Ocean: Let's show that Witch Hazel what we've got! ''The three ponies rush towards the bush with their ropes. * Red Fork, Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass: In the name of the Red Crystals, we capture you!'' '' The three ponies toss their ropes, trapping Blast and Alice in the process. Red Fork catched Blast's leg, and has him hanging from the rope, which got tangled in a branch. Lemon Glass and Blue Ocean have catched Alice, tying her up. * Red Fork: Did we catch the witch hazel? * Blue Ocean: Uh... I don't think so. * Lemon Glass: Hey, doesn't this witch hazel look like Alice? * Alice: *''looking angry* And why do you think that is, Lemon Glass? * Blue Ocean: A potion! That has to be it! * Lemon Glass: Yikes! the witch hazel knows my name! * Alice. I'm no witch hazel! I'm Alice! * Lemon Glass: Oh... yeah, that makes much more sense. * Red Fork: *''notices he's captured Blast* ''Oh, hello Blast! Did you happen to see the witch hazel I just captured? * Blast: Hm... you got me there. ''Meanwhile, Tommy is still chasing after Pepper, as she flies around the meadow. She arrives at Echo Creek. * Tommy: Huh? Wait... what are we doing here? Weren't you going to take me to your friend, the witch hazel? * Pepper: Of course! She's over here in Echo Creek! * Tommy: Really? * Pepper: Yup! *''her stomach growls, and she laughs nervously*'' * Tommy: Wow, you must be hungry. * Pepper: Yeah, I sure am. How about we head back to Turquoise Meadow for a snack? * Tommy: Or... how about we go into Echo Creek and go for a meal? * Pepper: Well, I don't really know the place too well. I only know where Wendy is. * Tommy: Wendy? That's your friend's name, right? * Pepper: Yup. * Tommy: Well, how about I show you around? You'll love this place! * Pepper: Sure! That sounds fun! Tommy shows pepper around. They pass by Red Fork and Blue Ocean's house. * Pepper: Ooh! That looks neat! * Tommy: Pepper, wait! Pepper flies through the door, and opens the refrigerator, eating all the food she can find. * Tommy: Oh well... Red Fork and Blue Ocean are already used to buying tons of food all the time. I don't think they'll mind. * Pepper: I'll save some pizza for Wendy. She loves pizza. * Tommy: Ok, but... * Pepper: Ooh! What's in the attic? * Tommy: No, Pepper! Pepper flies down into the attic. Seconds later, a loud explosion is heard, and steam is seen coming out of Blue Ocean's laboratory. * Tommy: Oh no... Pepper, are you ok? * Pepper: *''laughing* That was awesome! It's liek when Wendy makes her potions. * Tommy: She makes potions? * Pepper: Yeah! She loves potions. And even though she actually a witch, she also has some interest in science as well. Science and magic are a powerful combination, you know. * Tommy: Ok. But we should leave before we get in trouble or something. * Pepper: Sure! Where to now? * Tommy: Follow me. ''Tommy leads Pepper to another part of Echo Creek. However, Pepper sees Lemon Glass's lemonade stand. * Pepper: Is that, a lemonade stand!? * Tommy: Uh, yes? * Pepper: I love lemonade! Pepper flies over to Lemon Glass's lemonade stand, and drinks some lemonade. * Pepper: Wow! That was great! * Tommy: Lemon Glass makes the best lemonade around. But we shouldn't be here drinking her lemonade while she's gone. * Pepper: Aw, come on Tommy! Let's have some fun! Sour Lemon comes out of the house, and sees Pepper. * Pepper: Hi! * Sour Lemon: Aah! A ghost! *runs away* * Pepper: Huh? * Tommy: Let's get out of here. Pepper and Tommy leave. However, on the way, Pepper sees an arcade, and has an idea. * Pepper: Hey, Tommy! wanna play some games? * Tommy: But, what about finding your friend? * Pepper: She'll be in town for a while. We have time. Come on, Tommy, let's go play for a while. Please? * Tommy: Well, I guess we still have time for a quick videogame session. * Pepper: Yay! This will be so much fun! Tommy and Pepper head to the arcade to play some videogames. After a long session of videogames, both Tommy and Pepper are seen relaxing together at the park, resting on the grass. * Tommy: That was fun. * Pepper: Yeah... You know what? I'm having a great time here with you. * Tommy: Me too. * Pepper: Friends forever? * Tommy: Friends forever. While they both spend some more time together, a silhouette approaches them. * Tommy: What's that? * Pepper: Wendy! Pepper flies towards the silhouette. The silhouette comes closer, revealing to be a real witch hazel. * Tommy: So, you're the witch hazel? * Wendy: Yup. * Tommy: You don't look nearly as scary as my friends said you would. * Wendy: Scary? *''laughs* I get it, some people think us witch hazels are like evil witches or something, but none of that's real. In reality, most of us are very friendly. * Tommy: Well, that's good. * Pepper: Hey, Wendy, I saved you some pizza. * Wendy: Thanks. I love pizza. * Pepper: I found it in a house with a secret laboratory in the attic. * Wendy: Really? That's interesting. * Pepper: I also found a lemonade stand with delicious lemonade! * Wendy: I am getting thirsty, and I love lemonade. Shall we go over there? * Tommy: Well, the pony who owns the lemonade stand isn't there. We should probably wait for her to return. * Wendy: Oh, ok. * Tommy: Wow, a real witch hazel! * Wendy: My name's Wendy. What's your name? * Tommy: Tommy. * Pepper. He's super fun! We had the best day together! * Wendy: That's nice. But we should probably get going now. Apple John and Sharp are waiting for us back home. * Pepper: I guess you're right. * Tommy: Wait! Don't you want to stay another while? I want you to meet my friends! * Wendy: I don't know. * Tommy: You could prove them that wtich hazels aren't like they think. * Wendy: I guess it might be worth a shot. * Pepper: Yeah! * Tommy: Cool. Let's head over to the park while we wait for them to return to Echo Creek. * Pepper: Okie dokie! ''Meanwhile, Red Fork, Blue Ocean, Lemon Glass, Blast and Alice are returning to Echo Creek. * Blast: Well, what do you know? We're back home! * Alice: All in all, a succesfull expedition. * Red Fork: Are you sure of that? * Alice: Of course! You don't see any witch hazels lurking around ysing their magic to attack our town, do you? The others looks worried as they look around. * Red Fork: Uh, Alice, I think the expedition might have not been as successful as we thought. * Alice: Why do you say so? * Red Fork: Look! Red Fork shows Alice their houses. Red Fork and Blue Ocean's house is a mess, and it looks like someone broke into the house and stole all the food, and destroyed Blue Ocean's lab. Lemon Glass's lemonade stand looks messy as well, as if someone came along and turned the place into a mess. * Blast: The witch hazels are among us! * Blue Ocean: What'll we do!? * Red Fork: We're surrounded! * Lemon Glass: Run for your lives! * Blue Ocean: Where? * Blast: Look for an exit! * Red Fork: They got us surrounded! * Blue Ocean. Did you hear that? * Lemon Glass: We're trapped! * Alice: That's it! Traps! We need traps! Everywhere! * Blue Ocean: Got it! * Blast: We'll trap that witch hazel for sure now! * Red Fork: Let's get things for the traps! A montage begins, showing as everyone brings all kind of random objects from their houses to build traps for the witch hazel. Blast and Lemon Glass use their ability to fly to place the higher parts of the trap, while Red Fork and Blue Ocean use their horns to move things around. * Blue Ocean: Red Fork, bring the bait for this trap! * Red Fork: Here it is! Red Fork brings an empty pizza box, and has his lips covered in cheese and tomato sauce. Blue Ocean stares at him. * Red Fork: What? The montage continues, as the Red Crystals finish putting up the traps. Finally, after a long while putting up traps, everything is ready, and the team sees all the traps they've placed. * Alice: Good job everyone! I'd like to see a witch hazel try and breach these defenses! * Red Fork: It's impressive, Alice. * Alice: Now, to await the attack. Tommy, Wendy and Pepper are still at the park, waiting. * Wendy: Do you think they're back yet? * Tommy: Not sure. Maybe we sure go to the center of the town to see if they're back. * Pepper: Sounds good. Let's go! The three friends head to the center of town, where the Red Crystals are awaiting for the attack of the witch hazel. Then, they see Tommy coming, followed by a ghost pepper and a witch hazel. * Red Fork: There's Tommy! * Alice: He's with a witch hazel! * Blast: And that ghost thing too! * Alice: It's called a ghost pepper, Blast. * Blast: Well, that! * Alice: We've got to save Tommy! * Blue Ocean: Yeah! Let's capture that witch hazel! * Red Fork: Charge! The Red Crystals run towards Wendy and Pepper, ready to capture them. Wendy uses a spell to teleport away, appearing a few feet away, while Pepper flies upwards to dodge the Red Crystals. * Blue Ocean: Get them! * Alice: Save Tommy! * Wendy: Aah! Red Fork charges towards Wendy to attack her, but she teleports away, appearing in front of Alice and Blast. * Alice: Never mind. * Blast: Retreat! * Lemon Glass: Run for your lives! Lemon Glass flies towards Pepper, and crashes into her. Both girls yell out of fear and fly around desperately. Blue Ocean runs away, but falls in one of his own traps. Wendy falls in a trap as well, but quickly uses a spell to teleport out of the trap. * Wendy: What's with these traps? * Alice: She escaped from the trap! * Lemon Glass: She's unstoppable! * Pepper: I don't know why I'm yelling! * Red Fork: Aah! * Tommy: STOP!!! Tommy steps in between everyone. * Alice: Tommy. * Tommy: Leave them alone! You're scaring them! * Alice: They're scaring us! * Tommy: You don't understand! We were wrong about witch hazels. They're not scary creatures at all. They're like us! * Alice: What are you talking about? * Tommy: She gets scared. * Lemon Glass: Oh... * Tommy: She loves pizza! * Red Fork: Oh... * Tommy: She even loves science! * Blue Ocean: Oh... wow. * Tommy: She's not evil. You've got to stop this! * Alice: But... * Red Fork: He's got a point. * Blue Ocean: Yeah. * Lemon Glass: Maybe witch hazels really aren't evil. * Red Fork: Let's leave her alone, Alice. * Alice: Oh, alright. * Blast: But, what about the ghost pepper? * Wendy: She's my friend, Pepper. Sure, she can seem spooky, but she's really a nice and playful girl. You'll like her once you get to know her better. * Alice: I guess so. * Wendy: Thanks for stepping up for us, Tommy. * Pepper: Yeah, you're the best! *''hugs Tommy*'' * Tommy: I had to. You're both great friends. I'll admit, after hearing what my friends said about witch hazels, I was pretty afraid. But once I met you, I realized that you're not bad at all. * Alice: Ms. Witch Hazel, I... that is to say, we... could you ever forgive us? We've acted very badly. * Blue Ocean: Yeah, we shouldn't have made those assumptions about you without having met you first. * Wendy: It's ok, guys. Trust me, you're not the first ones to do that. I've met a lot of people that made very similar assumptions about me and my kind. It's not nice, but I've gotten used to it. * Red Fork: Well, we promise that we'll never jump to conclusions again without having the facts first. * Blue Ocean: Yes. * Pepper: Say, maybe you should come over to Turquoise Meadow. We can present you to our other friends, Sharp the Endurian and Apple John the Apple Mortar. They'll be pleased to meet you. * Blast: Sounds nice. * Red Fork: Let's go. And so, Pepper and Wendy took the Red Crystals to meet their friends, Sharp and Apple John. Things were quite different in Echo Creek after that. After all, the Red Crystals never really captured a witch hazel that day. Instead, the Red Crystals had met a new friend. THE ENDCategory:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek Category:Solo stories